World so Cold
by Aobachii
Summary: En un mundo donde los híbridos conviven con los humanos, no todos son tan buenos con estas criaturas. Una lluviosa noche un cirujano se encuentra con un neko malherido en un callejón sin darse cuenta en qué se estaba metiendo al salvarlo. [No pairings, solo si los lectores quieren]
1. Chapter 1

Lluvia. Dios como la odiaba. Un humano con rasgos animales siseó en la oscuridad de la noche y sacudió su cabeza violentamente cuando una gota de agua cayó justo sobre su sensible nariz, gotas de agua siendo sacudidas de su cabello naranja. Ojos dorados vigilaban atentos cualquier movimiento que provenía de la calle aunque no muchas personas pasaban por allí a esas horas de la madrugada y menos con aquella lluvia. Sin embargo, no podía fiarse de nadie. Los humanos eran todos iguales, sólo interesados en ellos mismos. Hablaban y suspiraban dulces palabras al oído y cuando les sigues hasta su territorio aquellas palabras se vuelven mentiras despiadadas y lo que sigue no es más que el mismísimo infierno.

Un maullido lastimero escapó de sus labios al sentir la lluvia que lo empapaba caer sobre sus heridas. Tenía varios cortes en los brazos y también en su espalda, pero la herida más grave era la de su abdomen. Si no tuviera unos reflejos dignos de la mitad felino que era, seguramente le hubieran cortado en dos por la cadera.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y tembló incontroladamente, el frío de la lluvia y la noche calándose en sus huesos. La pérdida de sangre no ayudaba en nada y le resultaba imposible retener el calor. Cayó al suelo en posición fetal, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus dientes rechinando de dolor. Su vista se volvía cada vez más y más borrosa, los bordes de su visión tornándose oscuros. Pudo discernir la figura de alguien acercarse y se obligó a mantenerse consciente, un débil gruñido escapando de su garganta en forma de advertencia para el invasor.

* * *

><p>Un hombre alto que llevaba puesta una bata blanca sobre sus hombros frunció el ceño hacia el oscuro y nublado cielo al salir del hospital veterinario en el que trabajaba. —Mierda, simplemente perfecto. El día que no traigo el auto, llueve.<p>

Suspiró, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar. Justo ese día tuvo que quedarse con una urgencia hasta muy tarde. Había mirado la hora antes de marcharse y no podía creer que fueran más de las dos. Le parecía una molestia trabajar hasta tan tarde, pero por suerte le gustaba su trabajo.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques era un cirujano especializado en híbridos. Realmente no había mucha diferencia entre ellos y los humanos, pero creyeron que sería mejor para todos si creaban un hospital específico y un personal cualificado correctamente para ello. Estaba especializado en los híbridos felinos sobre todo. Desde pequeño tuvo una fascinación por todo tipo de felinos y eso lo llevó hasta su posición. Como alguien como él llegó a trabajar precisamente de cirujano era un misterio sin resolver.

Caminó a través de las calles de camino a su casa sin mucha prisa. De todas formas ya estaba empapado, sin embargo no es que la sensación del peso de su ropa le fuera agradable. Acercándose ya a su casa, escuchó un maullido particularmente alto proveniente del callejón varios metros más adelante. Por un momento lo ignoró pues creyó que pudo ser algún gato que tal vez se mojó con la lluvia sin querer y ya sabía lo poco que les gustaba el agua a estos felinos. Pero eso no había sonado a un maullido de gato asustado por unas gotas de agua… Sonaba a dolor.

Se acercó corriendo hasta el callejón y con la pobre luz que iluminaba éste con la farola de la calle, pudo discernir en la oscuridad una cola ondeaba débilmente en el aire, el pelaje de ésta totalmente erizado signo de que estaba asustado. Se acercó lentamente y pudo ver mejor que se trataba de un híbrido, sus ojos dorados mirándolo amenazadoramente advirtiéndole que no se acercara más.

— ¿Estás herido? —preguntó en voz baja, sabiendo que no haría ningún bien elevar la voz o hacer movimientos bruscos. El híbrido trató de alejarse de él, pero se notaba que en su estado la acción se le dificultaba.

Finalmente se acercó lo suficiente para poder ver al chico del todo. Sus orejas se aplastaron contra su cabello naranja y sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron, exhaustos. Su cola larga y naranja se enroscó a su alrededor y sus brazos se aferraron más a su propio cuerpo. Bajo el cuerpo del joven híbrido pudo ver un charco de sangre que lo alarmó. A pesar de que el joven tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo pudo ver la grave herida que cruzaba su abdomen, como si algún loco hubiera tratado de cortarle con una espada.

—Hoy no es mi día… —Se agachó y tocó su rostro, recibiendo un gruñido del híbrido y a pesar de sus heridas, se retiró hacia atrás, alejándose lo más que pudo de la mano que lo tocó.

Grimmjow resopló y se puso en pie. Observó al neko jadear mientras aún lo miraba con una desconfianza muy impropia de un híbrido. Habiendo tratado con híbridos nerviosos antes, se agachó debajo de la luz para que pudiera verle. —Ey, mi nombre es Grimmjow.

Ichigo observó como el desconocido se alejaba hacia la luz y se relajó un poco solo porque había tomado más distancia. Sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, mirando ahora al hombre con curiosidad. Sus ojos eran de azul cerúleo que estaba seguro que serían más brillantes a la luz del sol y su cabello azul era definitivamente algo extraño de ver aunque él con su cabello naranja no podía quejarse demasiado. Ichigo se lo quedó mirando cuando este se acercó lentamente y otra vez tomó una posición defensiva, pero no tan agresiva como antes.

—Soy un cirujano especializado en híbridos del tipo felino. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo a tus heridas? —El híbrido siseó, su cola erizándose de nuevo y sus orejas echándose hacia atrás— Sé que estás asustado, pero si no las tratamos pronto podrías morir.

Ichigo se estremeció. Ya lo sabía y escucharlo de alguien más le hacía sentir aterrorizado. Grimmjow estiró su mano y sujetó su brazo. Ichigo siseó violentamente e iba a levantar el otro brazo para arañarle, pero el dolor evitó que terminara el movimiento provocando que se doblara de dolor.

— ¿Me lo vas a poner difícil, verdad?

Grimmjow suspiró y se quitó su bata, envolviendo al neko en ella. Ichigo se revolvió, pero Grimmjow logró asegurarlo en sus brazos antes de que pudiera hacerse daño o abrir más sus heridas.

—"¡No! ¡No quiero volver a ese lugar!" —en un ataque de pánico liberó uno de sus brazos y arrastró sus uñas violentamente por el rostro del de cabellos azules, haciéndole sangrar.

— ¡Mierda!

Grimmjow miró al neko, claramente enfadado por lo aquél acababa de hacer. Ichigo soltó un maullido de angustia y sus orejas se bajaron contra su cabeza. La mirada de Grimmjow se suavizó al ver la expresión aterrorizada del híbrido y lo aseguró de nuevo entre sus brazos para que no se cayera.

Finalmente salieron del callejón y observó como el neko hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto. Aceleró el paso hacia su casa pues el hospital ya quedaba más lejos para ir a pie. Podría apañárselas con lo que tenía en casa hasta que el hospital abriera por la mañana y pudiera llevar al híbrido a hacerle un mejor tratamiento. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, acomodó el peso del joven entre su pierna y su brazo para poder coger las llaves con una mano. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él con pie. Pasó al interior sin importarle que estuviera dejando un reguero de agua desde la entrada hasta el salón. Con delicadeza dejó al neko sobre su sofá y corrió por la casa recogiendo todo lo que haría falta para tratar sus heridas.

Iba a ser una noche condenadamente larga.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se desperezó lentamente y se estiró como un gato lo haría, sus caderas en alto y sus brazos estirados hacia el frente. Siseó ante el dolor de su abdomen y otros pinchazos en los brazos y en su hombro derecho. Bostezó y luego miró alrededor encontrándose con la vista de una habitación completamente desconocida que lo hizo entrar en un leve estado de pánico. No reconocía nada del lugar, ni el inmobiliario, ni el olor.<p>

—Ey, estás despierto —giró la cabeza abruptamente hacia la voz que provenía de la puerta de la habitación, sus orejas levantándose de golpe y su cola completamente estirada y erizada. — ¿Te asusté? Mierda…

Se encontró con ojos azules ya conocidos y su figura se relajo aunque no del todo. Su cola se movió de un lado a otro de manera más tranquila. Algo le decía que podía confiar un poco en aquel hombre… Lo había salvado después de todo.

—Te traigo comida —mencionó mirando hacia la bandeja que cargaba en sus manos. Observó como la cola del híbrido se movió emocionadamente y sus orejas se crisparon ante la mención de comida. Dios, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se llevó algo al estómago? — ¿Puedes comerla solo?

El híbrido ni se paró a responder sí podía o no y simplemente comenzó a devorar todo lo que había en la bandeja incluso si su cuerpo protestaba diciéndole que fuera más despacio, su estómago tenía otras opiniones.

El cirujano se sentó con un taburete a su lado, observando al medio felino devorar su comida con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Veía híbridos todos los días, pero rara vez se encontraba con uno tan atractivo… Espera, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡No! Seguramente ese pobre híbrido tenía un dueño que le esperaba preocupado/a en alguna parte. Tendría que dejar un anuncio en la policía más tarde para que fueran a buscarlo una vez supiera el nombre del chico.

Una vez hubo terminado de comer, Grimmjow retiró la bandeja de las piernas del híbrido y la dejó en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, pero pasados varios segundos y luego incluso minutos el híbrido no respondió. Sólo se lo quedó mirando con el entrecejo fruncido y sus orejas crispándose de vez en cuando, totalmente alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. — ¿Acaso no puedes hablar, _Neko-chan_? —le provocó. El joven gruñó en respuesta, su cola meneándose furiosamente de un lado a otro.

—Ese no es mi nombre cirujano estúpido —respondió en un tono bastante borde para el gusto de Grimmjow.

—Te seguiré llamando Neko-chan hasta que no me digas tu nombre, neko idiota —contestó de vuelta con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ichigo le enseñó sus dientes al hombre y arrugó la nariz. Odiaba que le dijera así, pero tampoco quería decirle su nombre real. Si lo hacía… _**ese **_hombre le encontraría. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se encogió, sus orejas bajándose en gesto de preocupación. No quería volver a ese horrible lugar, con ese hombre… No podría soportarlo.

A pesar de lo que le dijo y la mirada en respuesta que recibió, el joven híbrido no habló, pero Grimmjow no podía culparlo realmente aún si le enfurecía un poco. Algo debió de pasarle para que tuviera tanta desconfianza en las personas.

Observó como las orejas felinas del joven se aplastaban contra su cabeza nuevamente y su cola rodeaba su cuerpo como si eso pudiera protegerlo del daño exterior. Su rostro no lo mostraba, pero el híbrido estaba claramente asustado.

—Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes. Me extraña que lleves tres días seguidos durmiendo y que tus heridas se estén curando lentamente —se agachó para coger las bandeja y se levantó para llevársela— ¿Acaso los híbridos no tenéis capacidades regenerativas superiores a las humanas?

Ichigo agachó la mirada y asintió en un leve murmullo. Sí, eso era cierto, pero esas habilidades tenían un límite y él lo había superado. Aún podía curarse un poco más rápido de lo normal pero no estaba muy diferente a las capacidades humanas.

—Yo… —empezó diciendo el híbrido aún en un voz baja— usé todo ese poder aquí —señaló la herida de su cadera que en ese momento estaba vendada. Grimmjow pudo notar el cuerpo del neko ligeramente y este se abrazó a sí mismo con los brazos. —Si no lo hubiera hecho se me habría separado el torso de las piernas.

Ojos azules se entrecerraron ante la información. Cuando fue a coser la herida era profunda, pero no tanto como la describía el otro chico. Realmente puso toda su fuerza regenerativa en ella o de lo contrario hubiera muerto desangrado antes de que Grimmjow hubiera llegado a ayudarle.

—Te llevaré al hospital hasta que te recuperes.

— ¡No! —gritó aterrorizado Ichigo sin siquiera pensarlo. Normalmente no se dejaría ver tan vulnerable frente a un desconocido, pero si lo llevaba al hospital… Podrían encontrarlo.

Grimmjow se lo quedó mirando y rodó los ojos poco después. ¿Qué hacía? Algo pasaba con ese híbrido y no parecía que el mismo fuera a decirle qué era, pero no soportaba ver a esas criaturas en ese estado de terror por algo que alguien hizo. Podía pasar un desalmado irrespetuoso por fuera, pero por dentro no podía declinar la ayuda a un híbrido con problemas.

—Está bien, no importa —resopló el de cabellos azules. No le importaba que el híbrido se quedara con él unos días hasta que estuviera curado del todo. Aunque algo le decía que iba a ser una convivencia difícil. —Puedes quedarte si quieres, pero como me jodas la existencia te echaré de una patada, ¿entendido?

Ichigo asintió rápidamente y sus orejas se levantaron de nuevo intentando alegrarse un poco de que el cirujano le hubiera dejado quedarse allí. Mientras no le dijera su nombre al hombre supuso que estaría a salvo. Su fallo fue no recordar que su cabello es naranja. Si Grimmjow daba un parte a la policía con su descripción física, Ichigo era un blanco fácil incluso si no tenían su nombre.

Sólo tenía que ser cuidadoso… fue su pensamiento.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow se encontraba leyendo en su amplio salón, sentado sobre su sofá negro que hacía contraste con las baldosas blancas del suelo y las paredes. Frente a él había una mesa baja y más allá estaba su televisión de pantalla plana que en ese momento se encontraba encendida mientras el híbrido veía alguna serie en ella a la que el mayor no estaba prestando atención. Sus orejas se crispaban de vez en cuando cada vez que Grimmjow cruzaba sus piernas o se movía lo más mínimo y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que Ichigo siempre estaba alerta. Incluso cuando estaba durmiendo, cualquier movimiento lo despertaba por completo. Tenía el sueño muy ligero. Cada cosa que descubría del joven y atractivo neko le hacía sentirse más curioso y a la vez preocupado de qué le pudiera haber pasado.<p>

El primer incidente sucedió cuando al segundo día se tuvo que levantar para ir al baño y se paseó por la casa para estirar las piernas ya que no era muy apegado de quedarse todo el día en la cama. Entró en un estado de pánico al entrar en el salón, Grimmjow tuvo que alejarlo de allí y cuando regresaron a la habitación, se desmayó en sus brazos. Al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo pero poco a poco el joven asumió que no pasaba nada en el salón y que no tenía por qué tener miedo y fue así como ahora se encontraba tranquilamente viendo la televisión después de cuatro días entrando en pánico cada vez con menos intensidad hasta ese momento.

Grimmjow trató de sacarle la respuesta a sus ataques de pánico. Quería saber qué era lo que había inducido ese miedo atroz en el neko, pero Ichigo nunca se lo dijo. El cirujano era dueño de su casa y no tenía que cambiar su hogar por él, fue lo que pensó.

Ichigo no quería que Grimmjow supiera que el color blanco en las paredes y el suelo le recordaba a su antiguo hogar, si es que podía ser llamado así, y no podía evitar recordar los horrores que allí pasaba cada vez que entraba en aquel salón, pero finalmente logró calmar su angustia y quedarse tranquilo sin que su mente regresara una y otra vez a castigarse con imágenes del pasado.

El neko giró la cabeza hacia el mayor y se mordió el labio deteniéndose a pensar en la pregunta que quería hacer. Tenía miedo que no le diera permiso… No podía evitar pedir permiso para todo lo que quería hacer. Comer, ir al lavabo, encender la televisión, leer, acostarse a dormir… Cosas que Grimmjow le había dicho que era libre de hacer mientras estaba allí no hacia más que preguntar antes si podía hacerlas. Irritaba al mayor de sobremanera, así que tenía la preocupación de que Grimmjow se cansara y le dijera que no.

Grimmjow notó la mirada sobre él y bajó el periódico que estaba leyendo para mirar al híbrido con una ceja arqueada. Sus orejas de pelaje naranja se movieron en un gesto nervioso.

— ¿Puedo tomar un vaso de agua? —preguntó tímidamente.

Se encogió de hombros con desinterés por lo preguntado y asintió con un gruñido. No necesitaba pedirle permiso para hacer cosas tan triviales. A pesar del lenguaje borde y callejero que el híbrido empleaba en ocasiones, a veces se volvía irritablemente respetuoso y tímido cuando le ordenaba algo. No, tacha eso último, era sumiso. Al principio el había parecido curioso y un poco divertido en contraste con la personalidad fiera que había mostrado en un principio, pero luego de esos cuatro días que llevaba consciente esa actitud empezaba a ser preocupante. No le pegaba nada. Alguien había inducido ese tipo de comportamiento en el híbrido en contra de su voluntad y eso lo hacía enfurecer. Sus reacciones cambiaban según la situación, pero él no era psicólogo y no había manera en qué supiera cómo ayudarle con eso.

Ichigo finalmente se había levantado y caminado hasta la cocina para servirse el vaso de agua. Tomó el vaso de la cabina encima del fregadero y luego abrió la llave para llenarlo.

Mientras una noticia del periódico había llamado la atención del de cabellos azules y comenzó a leerla con interés. Al parecer el famoso empresario Aizen Sosuke había publicado el motivo del retraso en las gestiones de su empresa: la desaparición de su compañero más preciado, un híbrido. No había ninguna descripción del mismo pues el propio Aizen se había negado a dar ese tipo de información y había explicado que sus hombres estaban buscándolo y que pronto su negocio volvería a funcionar con normalidad. Sólo aparecía en el periódico el nombre del que al parecer era su fiel compañero.

—Ichigo…

El híbrido lo escuchó murmurar desde la cocina y de la sorpresa soltó el vaso provocando que este colisionara con el suelo en un ensordecedor estallido a oídos de Ichigo. Su corazón se aceleró por el miedo y sus latidos golpearon su pecho cada vez más fuerte y dolorosamente. Sus orejas felinas se aplastaron contra su cabeza, desapareciendo entre su cabello naranja y su cola se quedó estirada y estática. Sus ojos ámbares estaban abiertos de par en par, completamente aterrorizadas mientras miraban fijamente a los trozos de cristal que quedaban del vaso.

Grimmjow entró corriendo a la cocina nada más había escuchado el estallido del cristal, asustando más al neko por su repentina entrada y haciendo que este retrocediera pisando sobre los cristales rotos.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó estirando la mano lentamente hacia el joven. Él estaba en shock, mirándolo con los ojos aún completamente abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. — ¿_Neko-chan_? —dijo con la intención de hacer que reaccionara pero esa vez no recibió ningún comentario, ninguna respuesta borde o un insulto de vuelta.

Ichigo retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared del fondo de la cocina.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —empezó a gritar como mantra el aterrorizado joven felino. Se encogió en posición fetal y se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos, como si estuviera protegiendo de algo que le fuera atacar. — ¡No fue mi intención romperlo! ¡No volverá a pasar! ¡Por favor no me eche a la calle!

Grimmjow se detuvo en sus pasos y creyó sentir que un pedazo de su pequeño corazón romperse al ver al híbrido en ese estado tan aterrorizado y vulnerable. La mayoría del tiempo su temperamento era muy voluble y muy a menudo se peleaba con todo el mundo y sin embargo este chico… ¿Por qué lo hacía a él tan vulnerable también?

Entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de determinación y saltó por encima de los cristales en el suelo, no queriendo cortarse con ellos él también, y se acercó con pasos seguros pero lentos hacia Ichigo.

El neko retrocedió aún más, como si quisiera fusionarse con la pared y desaparecer, pero eso era imposible así que solo cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió aún más mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando dos manos agarraron sus brazos.

— ¡N-no! —gritó asustado, creyendo que iba a hacerle daño cuando trató de alejar sus brazos de su cuerpo.

—Cálmate, joder. No te voy a hacer daño —suspiró y en vez de intentar que estuviera tan encogido, lo rodeó con sus brazos de manera extraña pues no estaba acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas. —Es solo un estúpido vaso, se compra otro y ya está.

El híbrido sollozó en sus brazos y tomó varios minutos hasta que se calmó un poco y salió lentamente de su estado de shock. Sintió su respiración acelerada contra su cuello mientras que el cuerpo temblaba incontroladamente contra él.

Había pasado lo mismo que el primer día en el salón, pero esa vez había sido demasiado intenso, y el hibrido estaba diez veces más asustado y lleno de ansiedad.

Lo cargó en brazos tal y como había hecho el día que lo encontró y lo llevó hasta el sillón dejándolo allí con cuidado.

— ¿N-no estás enfadado? ¿No me vas a castigar? —Grimmjow frunció el ceño mirando en su dirección ante aquellas preguntas. ¿Por qué demonios haría algo así por un maldito vaso? Se obligó a suavizar su mirada al ver que el híbrido volvía a temblar de nuevo, angustiado mientras estaba esperando su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que no —rodó los ojos y estiró la mano para revolver los cabellos del menor.

—Pero rompí ese vaso… —dijo entre jadeos de pánico.

—Que no importa, maldita sea. ¿Por qué tan asustado por un vaso? —se atrevió a preguntar. Si el neko pudiera darle aunque fuera una respuesta para no tener que volverle a ver en ese estado…

Ichigo se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió de nuevo en posición fetal ignorando el dolor proveniente de la planta de sus pies donde se había clavado cristales del vaso roto. La sangre estaba empezando a salir en forma de hilos y poco a poco profundizándose más cuando los apoyó en el borde del sofá.

—Él… él… él me… duele… duele mucho… por qué… —empezó a murmurar en voz baja y Grimmjow era incapaz de comprenderle. Sólo pudo suspirar al observar como el chico entraba en shock una vez más. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Estaba muy dañado psicológicamente y Grimmjow empezaba a darse cuenta de que ese daño era más grave de lo que había creído en un principio cuando el primer incidente sucedió.

Se fue a girar para ir a la cocina a limpiar el desastre del suelo, pero un tirón en la parte de atrás de su camisa lo detuvo. Se giró hacia el joven y este lo miraba como si lo estuviera suplicando por algo.

—G-Grimmjow-san… —ahí estaba su lado sumiso de nuevo. Solo con el uso de un honorífico lo diferenciaba— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no se enfada conmigo? ¿No sería más fácil así?

El cirujano comenzaba a estar realmente irritado con toda la situación que envolvía a Ichigo, pero no podía culparle. ¿Sería más fácil que se enfadara con él? ¿Por qué pensaba así? ¿Qué clase de depravado mental había convertido a este fiero híbrido en un gato asustado?

—No, neko-chan. No funciona así, no me voy a enfadar contigo por eso —se resignó a que tendría que limpiar más tarde y se arrodilló frente al joven de cabellos naranjas. Tomó una de sus piernas cuidadosamente y la estiró para poder inspeccionar el daño de sus pies. Frunció el ceño y al ver los cristales clavados en la piel y se levantó no sin antes apoyar ambos pies del chico sobre la mesa baja frente al sofá. —Espera aquí. Respira hondo y cálmate. Voy a curarte esas heridas antes de que empeoren.

Ichigo asintió levemente y usó las mangas de la camiseta que le quedaba larga (ya que era del mayor) para limpiarse el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Poco después el cirujano regresó con un botiquín de emergencia y una bandeja. Del botiquín sacó unas pinzas y miró al híbrido en forma de disculpa.

—Esto te va a doler un poco —Ichigo negó con la cabeza en gesto de que no le importaba. No era algo que no pudiera soportar comparado con otras cosas por las que había pasado.

Lentamente fue sacando todas las piezas de la planta de su pie y las fue dejando sobre la bandeja. Uno por uno mientras mantenía un ojo vigilante en el rostro de Ichigo. Este de vez en cuando hacia una mueca de dolor, pero estaba aguantando bien. Varios cristales estaban enterrados bastante profundos, sin embargo el de cabellos naranjas no se quejó lo más mínimo ni su rostro cambió mucho.

—"Por qué clase de cosas habrá pasado este chico…" —se preguntó para sí mismo mientras tomaba el desinfectante y lo pasaba por las heridas antes de tomar las vendas y rodear sus pies en ellas. —Si sigues siendo tan descuidado acabarás pareciendo una momia… Creo que aún queda bastante para Halloween, _neko-chan_.

Se sorprendió al escuchar una pequeña risa por encima y levantó la mirada para ver al neko sonriéndole levemente con sus orejas al fin levantadas sin miedo y sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo sobre el sillón indicando que ya no estaba encogido del susto. Sintió su pecho encogerse al ver por primera vez a Ichigo sonreír sinceramente desde que estaba allí por algo que él había dicho.

—Mi nombre no es neko-chan, cirujano idiota —contestó, —mi nombre es Ichigo.

Grimmjow se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Este híbrido era… ¿el híbrido que Aizen había perdido?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Ichigo no salió de la casa en toda la semana. Grimmjow trató de animarlo a salir a la calle un par de veces, pero nunca consiguió que el neko saliera por su cuenta y tampoco forzadamente. La vez que lo intentó se llevó un buen zarpazo y el híbrido no le volvió a hablar hasta el día siguiente que se pidieron disculpas mutuamente después de estar un día entero en un incomodo silencio. El orgullo de ambos los hizo estar así todo el día.

Poco a poco Ichigo se acostumbraba a estar cerca de Grimmjow, sin embargo aún no dejaba que el mayor lo tocara a menos que fuera por sus heridas las cuales ya se habían curado. Cualquier roce innecesario lo hacía saltar en el sitio y gruñir en gesto de hostilidad y amenaza. Hacía muchos esfuerzos para dejarse acariciar o tocar, pero no podía retener el miedo irracional que le entraba cada vez que le tocaban. Se alegró que el cirujano lo hubiera entendido y que respetara su muy necesitado espacio.

En ese momento Grimmjow estaba haciéndole un chequeo general, y una vez terminó le tendió la camiseta blanca al neko para que volviera a vestirse.

—Ya estás curado del todo, —Grimmjow comenzó a guardar sus cosas dentro del botiquín— vuestras habilidades regenerativas son increíbles.

Ichigo se puso la camiseta en silencio y se quedó cabizbajo, su cola meneándose perezosamente tras él mientras sus orejas se bajaban un poco en gesto de decepción.

Se había acabado. No podía seguir escondiéndose en la casa de ese cirujano idiota. Grimmjow le había dicho que se podía quedar allí hasta que se hubiera recuperado y ya lo había hecho. Ahora tendría que marcharse.

Grimmjow se encontraba sentado en un extremo del sofá e Ichigo en el otro. El de cabellos azules estaba ensimismado escuchando algo de música de su iPod mientras Ichigo lo observaba en silencio. Estaba curioso.

Ojos azules se desviaron hacia él e Ichigo se sobresaltó con un leve sonrojo al ser cazado mirando con tanta insistencia.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Qué estás utilizando? —Grimmjow lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Cómo era posible que Ichigo no supiera de los reproductores de música modernos?

—Escucho música a través de este aparato y se escucha por los auriculares —trató de explicar de manera simple, enseñándole las partes al neko. Las orejas del felino se movieron curiosas y se acercó lentamente a oler el aparato. —Nunca has… ¿usado uno?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza y admitió que tampoco nunca los había visto. Grimmjow rodó los ojos tratando de deshacerse de su sorpresa. ¿Dónde demonios había estado ese chico metido durante su vida?

Se atrevió a sentarse pegado al más joven y le tendió uno de los auriculares y le indicó cómo debía de ponérselo. Ichigo se acercó el auricular a la oreja y Grimmjow bajó el volumen de la música sabiendo que el oído de los híbridos es tan agudo como el animal y no quería causarle algún daño auditivo. Le dio al play e inicialmente Ichigo se asustó al escuchar la melodía de repente, pero enseguida se calmó y disfrutó de escuchar la canción.

_I always thought I'd make it_

_But never knew I'd let it get so bad_

_Livin' with myself is all I have_

Grimmjow se quedó mirando al rostro de Ichigo con obvia curiosidad. Al parecer la letra había captado la atención del menor y sus ojos ámbares se perdieron en el infinito por un breve momento, como si estuviera recordando algo.

_Livin' in a world so cold_

_Wasting away_

_Livin' in a shell with no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

Ichigo se quedó completamente estático. Escuchando atentamente la letra para no perderse ninguna palabra ahora que había captado su atención. Su inglés no era muy bueno, pero entendía la idea general.

_I'm too young to lose my soul_

_I'm too young to feel this old_

_For so long I'm left behind_

_I feel like I'm losing my mind _

Ichigo se quitó el casco y se alejó de Grimmjow como si de repente se hubiera quemado. Se quedó mirando al aparato con los ojos bien abiertos y sus pupilas se contrajeron en una fina línea vertical.

— ¿Ichigo? —levantó la mirada y sus pupilas volvieron a su tamaño normal al ver la leve expresión de preocupación del mayor.

—No es nada. —agachó la cabeza y agarró la tela de su pantalón con ambos manos y con fuerza a la vez que rechinaba sus dientes ligeramente. Esa canción… Se había sentido identificado con ella.

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros y recogió el auricular para seguir escuchando su música con calma. El neko suspiró y se levantó del sofá. Se quedó ahí unos segundos hasta que giró la cabeza hacía el cirujano.

—Voy a ducharme. —anunció antes de marcharse al baño para hacer lo dicho. Ojos azules se alzaron a mirar como se marchaba del salón y su ceño se entrecerró ligeramente. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Bah que importaba. Al menos esa vez no le había pedido permiso.

Espera… ¿No le había pedido permiso? Eso podía ser bueno, señal de que se estaba recuperando o podría ser todo lo contrario. Algo estaba preocupando al híbrido y lo maldecía por hacer que él se preocupara también. Él nunca tuvo que cuidar de alguien más que no fuera el mismo en el terreno personal, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Pensó que tener al neko allí iba a ser una molestia, sin embargo había resultado ser todo lo contrario. La compañía de Ichigo no le molestaba demasiado si acaso se había acostumbrado a tenerlo alrededor con sus tímidas preguntas y su contrastante personalidad fiera que cada vez salía más a flote.

Era como un soplo de aire fresco y nuevo que no había venido mal.

Los primeros días el híbrido había sido muy dependiente de él, pero aprendía muy rápido y en el día que ya pudo mover su cuerpo con total libertad había aprendido a cocinar. Grimmjow se vio sorprendido por las habilidades culinarias del joven felino que había adquirido en tan solo un día y algo sobre un recuerdo lejano de su infancia y su madre al que le hubiera gustado prestar más atención.

Al principio no quería involucrarse demasiado con Ichigo pues sabía que en algún momento se marcharía y lo que menos deseaba era echarle de menos, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad cada vez más por él.

Gruñó entre dientes y apagó el reproductor.

Que problemático.

* * *

><p>No estaba.<p>

Ichigo no estaba en ninguna parte de la casa.

Por más que buscó no lo encontró. Lo único que el neko dejó atrás fue una nota con una escritura en un poco desastrosa sobre la mesa del salón que simplemente decía 'Gracias'.

Arrugó el papel en su puño con rabia, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Entrecerró los ojos y lanzó el papel a la papelera con un movimiento perfecto.

De vuelta a su aburrida rutina, ¿no?

Se quedó mirando hacia la cocina donde Ichigo se encontraría cocinando en ese momento un delicioso desayuno. Nunca aduló al chico por ello, pero realmente se convirtió en un buen cocinero de la noche a la mañana. O bien podía ser también que él era nefasto para ello y que cualquier cosa que no fuera cocinada por él que estuviera decente le sabía bien.

Al final el híbrido había insistido en ayudarle con las cosas de la casa, diciendo que quería devolverle el favor por haberle dejado quedarse bajo su cuidado y que no podía quedarse sentado sin hacer nada.

Recuerdos de toda la semana que pasó con Ichigo asaltaron su mente y un resoplido escapó de sus labios. Definitivamente no lo estaba echando de menos. No. Había sobrevivido en solitario hasta ese día y no había problema en seguir haciéndolo. La partida del neko no iba a cambiar nada.

Rodó los ojos, exasperado consigo mismo y caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse él mismo el desayuno. Se había cogido la semana libre y ahora ya debía volver al trabajo.

Tendría que darse prisa.

Casi quema su casa, se tira el café encima y llega tarde al trabajo.

"_Desastroso…"_, pensó. No recordaba que sus habilidades en la cocina fueran tan malas antes de que Ichigo apareciera.

Condujo lo más rápido que la ley le permitía hasta el hospital y se bajó rápidamente del auto nada más aparcar. Se puso la bata mientras entraba y fue recibido por el saludo de una auxiliar a su cargo.

— ¿Tenemos algo para hoy? —preguntó con prisa mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia su consulta.

—De momento no hay ningún aviso. —contestó la mujer de baja estatura siguiendo los pasos acelerados de su superior. Su cabello era corto y negro, sus ojos grandes y de un intrigante color índigo.

—Bien, gracias Kuchiki.

Ambos entraron en la consulta e inmediatamente Grimmjow se sentó frente a la computadora para revisar lo que había pasado durante la semana en los registros.

—Grimmjow, ¿puedo preguntar por qué cogió una semana de descanso tan repentinamente?

Se escuchó el sonido de los dedos del mayor chocando contra las teclas del ordenador por unos minutos hasta que finalmente abrió la boca para responder. Había olvidado por un breve momento que le había hecho una pregunta.

—Asuntos personales.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

La consulta se sumió en un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Ellos nunca se comunicaban a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. No tenían ninguna relación a nivel personal y eso ponía incómoda a Kuchiki, pero intentaba restarle importancia ya que no era la única con la que el cirujano no mantenía relación. Creo que solo tenía un amigo o dos dentro del hospital y obviamente no sabía nada del exterior.

Pasó bastante rato hasta que Grimmjow terminó de revisar todo lo que necesitaba y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, girando éste por puro aburrimiento.

Rukia se encogió de hombros y se sentó al fondo para luego encender la tele que tenían puesta en lo alto de la pared frente a la mesa del consultorio. La habían puesto ahí para días como aquel en los que no surgía ninguna emergencia.

En ese preciso momento estaban anunciado la mejor noticia del día, o como si lo fuera. Solo escuchar el nombre del famoso empresario Aizen Sosuke, Grimmjow giró la silla hacia la televisión y levantó la mirada para ver al hombre castaño con una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras se colocaba sus gafas correctamente.

"Me alegra anunciarles de que finalmente, después de dos semanas de angustia y búsqueda, mi querido híbrido ha regresado a casa. Por lo tanto, anuncio que las actividades de la empresa regresaran a su curso normal. Lamento mucho el retraso."

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos. ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa para ralentizar toda una empresa?

—"Así que Ichigo volvió a casa, huh."

Más noticias relacionadas con Aizen empezaron a surgir, preguntas como: ¿Dónde estuvo el joven híbrido durante esas dos semanas? Teorías de que fue secuestrado, de que se escapó, de que se perdió… Todo era ridículo. No que Grimmjow supiera el motivo por el cual Ichigo acabó en un callejón tan mal herido y aterrorizado de todo aquel que se le acercara, pero… Tenía una sensación de pesadez en el pecho y su estómago estaba revuelto (podría atribuirlo a su desastroso desayuno). Se levantó de golpe y se acercó hasta la televisión para apagarla manualmente, ignorando las protestas y cuestiones de Kuchiki de por qué la había apagado. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Me alegro de que finalmente lo hayan encontrado. El señor Aizen estuvo muy angustiado durante estas dos semanas. —comentó Rukia mientras se levantaba a tomar un vaso de agua.

—"A mi no me importa ese gilipollas." —pensó el cirujano con un bufido. No sabía por qué, pero tuvo la impresión desde el principio de que Ichigo nunca tuvo muchas ganas de regresar a su hogar en primer lugar. Quien sabía qué le había pasado—"Tenía que haberle preguntado cuando pude," —se recriminó por no haberlo hecho— "pero en ningún momento quise presionarlo. Esos ataques de pánicos suyos eran… terribles."

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y se masajeó las sienes. Estaba pensando demasiado. Ichigo se había ido y estaba de vuelta en su casa. Fin de la historia. No tenía nada más que ver con el híbrido. Lo mejor sería olvidarse de él. Tal vez le costaría un poco pues fue la única compañía en su espacio personal que había tenido en años, por no olvidar lo bien que cocinaba el chico.

En ese momento sonó su busca, seguramente el aviso de una emergencia.

Bien, un poco de trabajo lo mantendría ocupado.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba tranquilamente tomando el té sentado en su enorme sillón blanco personal. El sonido de la taza al ser depositada sobre el platillo fue lo único que rompía el silencio durante largos minutos. Su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia detrás, dándole un aspecto más varonil e intimidante, un peinado que sólo llevaba dentro de su casa. A su lado se encontraba un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello negro que le llegaba casi por los hombros y ojos verdes que miraban al infinito con la mente en blanco esperando a cualquier movimiento u orden que pudieran darle.<p>

El estruendoso sonido del timbre retumbó en todo el gran blanco salón, haciendo que ojos castaños levantaran su vista del su taza vacía y mirara en dirección de la puerta.

—Ulquiorra, ¿puedes abrir la puerta?

—Sí, Aizen-sama.

El estoico chico caminó fuera del salón hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió despacio hasta revelar una figura conocida. Ulquiorra se apartó a un lado e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Kurosaki Ichigo. —saludó en su voz siempre vacía de emoción.

El chico no respondió, solo pasó al interior con la cara más neutra que pudo poner intentando enmascarar su miedo. Sabía lo que le esperaba. No había modo en que no lo castigaran por haberse escapado durante dos semanas completas. Eran tan impredecibles en ese aspecto que el hecho de no saber qué iba a ocurrir solo aumentaba su ansiedad.

—Aizen-sama se encuentra en el salón. —dijo Ulquiorra siguiéndole cerca en sus pasos luego de haber cerrado la puerta.

—"Ya lo sé". —le quiso responder, pero eso no hubiera sido bueno para su ya peliaguda condición. Su amo era predecible e impredecible al mismo tiempo. Como lo detestaba. Siempre estaba en ese salón, leyendo, tomando té o reunido con su escolta y cuando no estaba allí estaba en su habitación. Aún no entendía para qué quería una casa tan condenadamente grande.

Entró al salón directamente con pasos decididos. Huir a algún punto de la casa era lo que su cabeza le pedía, sin embargo eso no haría más que prolongar lo inevitable. Se paró en la entrada mientras era analizado por los fríos ojos castaños.

—Has vuelto, ¿hm? Creí que tendría que envolver finalmente a la policía pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho. Eso nos hubiera traído muchos problemas a ambos, ¿no es así?

Las orejas del híbrido se crisparon y se agacharon un poco, pero no dijo nada. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas ya que el salón estaba a oscuras y con las cortinas cerradas, aún así gracias a su lado felino podía ver casi perfectamente a los dos hombres dentro del salón tan bien como si hubiera luz.

Sosuke le señalizó con un gesto de la mano que se acercara hasta él e Ichigo dudó por un breve momento que el mayor notó antes de finalmente acercarse hasta el castaño.

—Aún así, eso no cambia el hecho de que escapaste. ¿Sabes lo que viene ahora, cierto?

—Sí…

Repentinamente el eco de un golpe resonó por todo el salón seguido de la caída de un cuerpo al suelo. Ojos ámbares miraron abiertos de par en par al hombre del cual había recibido la bofetada desde su posición en el suelo.

Aizen recuperó su compostura rápidamente como si no hubiera hecho nada y le hizo un gesto a Ulquiorra con la mano con el que el de cabellos negros ya sabía que quería. Se acercó hasta el estupefacto híbrido y tiró de su brazo para que se pusiera en pie.

—No te escuché bien.

Ichigo se mordió el labio inferior y bajó las orejas.

— Sí… Aizen-sama. —respondió entre dientes casi dejando salir el odio hacia el hombre a través de su voz. A pesar de que trató de contenerlo, él lo notó de todos modos.

—Ulquiorra, creo que hay que… —suspira—… reeducarle. Ya sabes que hacer.

Ulquiorra asintió levemente con su cabeza y tiró de nuevo del brazo del neko para que lo siguiera. Éste no tuvo más remedio que seguirle sin rechistar. No quería empeorar su situación más aún. Ulquiorra e Ichigo salieron primero del salón hacia el interior de la especie de mansión seguidos de cerca por Aizen quien vigilaba que el híbrido no tuviera ruta de escape posible. Sus ojos ámbar miraban continuamente de un lado a otro, como si desesperadamente intentara encontrar una salida, sin embargo Sosuke era demasiado inteligente y conocía muy bien las intenciones del otro.

"Reeducarle…"

Ichigo tragó saliva, temeroso. No se estarían refiriendo a '_eso'_, ¿verdad? Sus sospechas fueron, desgraciadamente, confirmadas cuando comenzaron a bajar las escaleras que llevaban al oscuro sótano. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su respiración se aceleró repentinamente. Difícilmente podía notar el aire llegando a sus pulmones y no escuchaba nada más que el fuerte latido de su corazón a sus oídos. Horribles recuerdos inundaron su mente haciendo que soltara un quejido involuntario y que de repente soltara su brazo del agarre de Ulquiorra y se arrinconó en la esquina al final del pasillo junto a la puerta de la horrible habitación en la que seguramente planeaban meterle como aquellos años más atrás. Se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, queriendo bloquear el sonido de su corazón desbocado por el miedo o los susurros de los fantasmas del pasado que lo torturaban con sus propios recuerdos. Pero todo estaba dentro de su cabeza y no había manera de pararlo.

Todo pasó muy deprisa para él. Oyó una voz lejana, seguramente proveniente de Aizen ordenándole algo a Ulquiorra mas no podía escuchar con claridad. Una prominente fuerza lo hizo levantarse y cerró los ojos mientras se sacudía de manos y piernas contra la fuerza que intentaba arrastrarlo. En algún momento sus garras alcanzaron alguna parte de su agresor y escuchó un siseo, pero no fue suficiente para que pudiera soltarse.

Fue lanzado hacia delante y cayó al suelo de costado. Gruñó de dolor y se frotó su brazo mientras se incorporaba. Ulquiorra entró seguidamente y lo ató con una cadena alrededor de su pierna a una de las paredes de la pequeña y oscura habitación. El de cabellos negros se dispuso a irse una vez encadenó al neko e iba a cerrar la puerta de acero tras él. Ichigo se levantó lo más rápidamente que pudo y corrió hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido en seco por la cadena, haciéndole caer al suelo mientras la puerta se cerraba con un chirriante sonido.

—Espero que pases una agradable estancia aquí, mi querido híbrido. Si te portas bien a lo mejor esta noche puedas dormir fuera de ahí. —fue lo último que Aizen dijo antes de que Ichigo pudiera escuchar también los pasos de ambos hombres alejándose.

— ¡No! ¡No! —gritó el neko una y otra vez con la esperanza de que si escuchaban sus suplicas, no serían tan crueles con él. Aunque había olvidado que fuera de esa habitación de tan solo cuatro paredes nadie podía escucharlo. Estaba completamente insonorizada. — ¡No quiero estar en este lugar!

Se levantó poco a poco y se encogió en una esquina con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho y sus manos cubriendo sus orejas felinas.

* * *

><p>No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo encerraron allí. Sus principales sentidos estaban anulados. En la completa oscuridad, a pesar de su mitad felina, es incapaz de ver, la habitación era completamente inodora y no podía escuchar ni un solo sonido proveniente del exterior.<p>

Era todo demasiado silencioso, demasiado oscuro, demasiado incierto.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, empezó a notar el sonido de su propia respiración y no fue mucho después que pudo escuchar su propio latido del corazón. Todos los sonidos provenientes de su cuerpo eran ahora demasiado nítidos para su sensible capacidad auditiva. Le ponía de los nervios, lo llenaba de ansiedad e incertidumbre. Lo que habían sido solo siete minutos se habían convertidos en horas de tortura para su confundida mente.

Se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de algún modo encontrar comfort en su propio tacto, pero no servía de nada. Rechinó los dientes y no se dio cuenta de que estaba rasgando la tela de la camisa en sus brazos y trazando heridas en su piel. No le importaba. Solo quería irse de ahí, no importaba el dolor.

Su respiración se aceleró junto con su corazón y el sonido se hizo insoportable a sus oídos un minuto más tarde. Empezó a gritar queriendo aplacar los enloquecedores sonidos que solo conseguían llamar a las voces del pasado y de las incontables veces que ya había pasado por aquello. Creyó que podría acostumbrarse, que no caería nuevamente en las garras de la locura que le inducía aquel endemoniado espacio cerrado. Sin embargo no podía soportarlo.

Gritó hasta que su garganta ardió de dolor y solo salían sonidos afónicos de ésta. Pronto perdió la voz y el silencio reinó de nuevo seguido de quejidos lastimeros, sus jadeos rasposos y su corazón nuevamente desbocado.

Cayó en posición fetal al suelo, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos abiertos de par en par a pesar de que no podía ver absolutamente nada pero se sentía más vulnerable cerrándolos.

—"Ayuda… Por favor…" —se llevó nuevamente las manos a las orejas y las aplastó contra su cabeza con demasiada fuerza. —Grimmjow… Grimmjow… Por favor… ayuda…

* * *

><p>— ¿Está seguro de esto Aizen-sama? —se atrevió a preguntar Ulquiorra aunque en su típico tono estoico. —El chico podría-<p>

—Entiendo tu preocupación. —interrumpió el castaño con un meneó desinteresado de su mano.

—No estoy preocupado señor, —negó— solo decía que su salud mental está dañada y encerrarle en esa habitación tal vez ha sido una decisión desacertada.

— ¿Estás cuestionando mis órdenes Ulquiorra? —se paró a las puertas del salón y lo miró de reojo fríamente. El peli negro agachó la mirada y soltó un suspiro por lo bajo.

—Por supuesto que no, Aizen-sama. Jamás haría tal cosa.

Se quedaron mirando mutuamente, la mirada fría de Sosuke contra la mirada vacía de Ulquiorra hasta que el mayor de los dos se giró para marcharse.

—Bien, me voy a mi habitación. Vigila el tiempo.

—Sí, Aizen-sama.

Ulquiorra observó como su superior se marchaba y soltó un suspiro más audible pero que ya Aizen no alcanzaría a escuchar. Nunca diría tal cosa delante del empresario si quería seguir allí de una pieza, pero SÍ estaba preocupado por el híbrido. Esa habitación puede enloquecer a cualquiera, incluso a él mismo.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos rápidamente a lo largo de los pasillos y bajó al sótano sin perder ni un solo segundo. Encendió la pobre luz que iluminaba el estrecho pasillo, abrió la puerta de acero de la habitación y entró hasta que el interior podía ser avistado un poco mejor.

Fue recibido por algo que le hubiera gustado no ver.

El híbrido estaba encogido de costado en el suelo, numerosas heridas de garras recorrían sus brazos y por lo que podía ver parte de su torso también. Una inspección más cercana vería las numerosas rasgadas en sus orejas y en la base de estas, como si hubiera tratado de arrancárselas. Sus ojos seguían abiertos de par en par, el miedo era lo único que se podía ver en ellos y de sus labios salían susurros ininteligibles, pero Ulquiorra creyó escuchar la palabra 'ayuda' ser repetida como un mantra.

Quitó la cadena de alrededor de su pie y lo levantó en sus brazos para sacarlo de ese horrible lugar antes de que el pobre joven terminara de perder las cabeza.

Solo habían pasado diez minutos… Si lo hubiera dejado la media hora que Aizen le había ordenado seguramente al abrir la puerta el híbrido no hubiera estado vivo.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y silenciosamente lo sacó del sótano para llevarlo hasta la habitación que previamente pertenecía a Ichigo antes de que se escapara. No era el mejor lugar, pero al menos tenía una cama donde podría descansar y era el triple de mejor que ese infierno colocado en el sótano.

Lo depositó despacio sobre su cama, observando al mismo tiempo como el chico seguía igual que cuando lo cogió en sus brazos. Seguía susurrando entre dientes y temblores y parecía ser incapaz de relajar su cuerpo. Una vez lo había soltado sobre el colchón, se encogió de nuevo rígidamente y no se movió de ahí.

Ojos verdes miraron hacia la ventana sellada de la habitación y se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento. No debería siquiera estar pensando en ello, era una locura. ¿Realmente quería arriesgarse por ayudar a esa pobre criatura? ¿Ayudarle a escapar lejos para que Aizen no volviera a encontrarle?

—"Ulquiorra, no es asunto tuyo lo que Aizen-sama hace con el chico." —se trató de decir a sí mismo. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al híbrido que seguía en estado de puro shock.

No. No era asunto suyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Llevaba dos meses sin ver al joven híbrido. Aizen no se lo permitía y ahora nunca salía de la mansión sin él siguiéndolo por lo que en ningún momento tenía oportunidad de escabullirse para comprobar su estado. Después de haberle estado dando muchas vueltas, en el fondo, aún si le había costado mucho admitirlo; estaba preocupado. Sabía de buena mano lo crueles que podían ser los castigos del hombre o lo duro que era su método de 'educación'. Ulquiorra, para suerte de éste, siempre fue obediente desde el principio y precisamente por eso nunca ha tenido que experimentarlo en su propia piel.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras vertía el té de maquina en un vaso de plástico y le echaba dos cucharaditas de azúcar: tal y como Sosuke le había ordenado que hiciera. Sujetó el vaso con una mano mientras sus ojos verdes se desviaron hacia el ventanal a su lado. Desde el catorceavo piso podía ver casi toda la ciudad y también esas negras y oscuras nubes que se avecinaban por el horizonte. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no se lo podía quitar de encima.

—"Espero que no tenga nada que ver con el chico. ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? No es propio de mi." —meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y se dio la vuelta para volver al despacho principal donde Aizen estaría esperando su regreso y su té.

* * *

><p>Luego de un arduo día de trabajo, tanto como el empresario como su ayudante regresaron a la mansión un poco antes de lo previsto por precaución a la tormenta que se avecinaba. Había sido un día estresante, papeleo por todos lados y no había podido ni tener su media hora de descanso para comer. Sin embargo sabía algo que cierto neko podría hacer por él para ayudarle a olvidarse del horrible día que había tenido.<p>

Le ordenó a Ulquiorra que se retirara a su habitación y éste pareció dudar un momento, pero se marchó sin decir nada. Tenía la impresión de que su joven guardián estaba actuando extraño últimamente, pero decidió restarle importancia en el momento pues tenía cosas más importantes en mente. Caminó escaleras arriba hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación del joven híbrido. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con las luces apagadas y las cortinas pasadas dándole a la habitación un aspecto aún más lúgubre. Como de costumbre.

No importaba en qué momento del día abría la puerta, la habitación siempre permanecía igual. A veces Ichigo dormía en su cama, sin embargo aquella parecía que llevaba tiempo sin ser usada por el estado impoluto de las sábanas que solo Ulquiorra era capaz de dejar.

Y como siempre el chico se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación con las piernas contra su pecho y sus brazos rodeándolas mientras su cabeza estaba escondida entre ellas y sus orejas completamente caídas. Al parecer no se había percatado aún de que él había entrado en la habitación.

Se acercó lenta y silenciosamente hasta el neko y apoyó una mano en su cabeza, asustándolo. Ichigo se levantó de repente y cayó de nuevo al suelo ante el temblor de sus piernas que fueron incapaces de mantenerlo en pie.

—A-Aizen-sama… N-no esperaba verle tan…t-temprano. —Carraspeó el muchacho intentando que su voz saliera más firme, pero el dolor de su garganta debido a su sed no le permitía hacer mucho más.

—Se avecina una tormenta y decidimos volver antes de lo previsto —sonrió dulcemente el hombre mas Ichigo no se tragaba esa amabilidad fingida. Aquellos ojos estaban llenos de frialdad e intenciones maliciosas. —Ah… ha sido un día largo.

Soltó un suspiro largo y caminó a través de la habitación, recordando cada palmo de esta a pesar de que estuviera a oscuras y se sentó en la cama. Dio unos golpecitos en ella con la palma de su mano para que el chico se acercara y se sentara a su lado.

Los labios del neko temblaban, no, todo su cuerpo lo hacía. Tenía miedo, demasiado. Estaba tan débil que huir estaba fuera de cuestión. Su piel había tomado una palidez enfermiza, tanto por la falta de luz solar como por la falta de cuidados personales. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos señalaban muchas y largas noches de insomnio por terror a las pesadillas o a que le hicieran algo mientras dormía. Las cicatrices y heridas que recorrían su cuerpo comenzaban a ser incontables, su capacidad regenerativa hacia tiempo que había sido reducida a nada por la falta de nutrientes en su organismo. Si no fuera por las holgadas ropas que llevaba puestas, hubiera sido posible ver que sus costillas empezaban a ser demasiado notorias. Su pelo había perdido casi su brillo y podía apreciarse varios mechones blancos en la raíz de su cabello.

Con pasos torpes y casi sin equilibrio ninguno, se dirigió lo más rápido posible al lado de su amo. Sabía ya, desgraciadamente por las malas, que desobedecerle aún en el estado en que se encontraba no mejoraría nada su situación. Una parte de Ichigo se quería morir, acabar con aquella tortura diaria ya que solo el hecho de estar vivo le dolía, pero había otra parte de él, un atisbo de su antigua personalidad que lo obligaba a seguir luchando. Una voz le decía que todo iba a mejorar… algún día. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando ese día llegara.

Se quedó completamente congelado cuando el mayor tomó el borde de su camiseta y la levantó para quitársela haciendo un sonido de desaprobación al hacerlo. Chasqueó la lengua y lanzó la camisa al suelo.

—Alguien no está comiendo como debería, ¿hm? —Ichigo desvió los ojos ante la acusadora mirada.

Prefería morirse de inanición antes que comer lo que le daba ese maldito. Era un neko y obviamente, al igual que su sentido del oído, su olfato era más potente que el de un humano normal. Desde aquel día en que lo drogaron, siempre olió la comida antes de comerla. No sabía que tipo de droga era (a veces tenía olores diferentes), pero no quería averiguarlo. La primera y última vez que ocurrió fue el día que huyó, de hecho, fue el motivo por el que se marchó. Ichigo no era estúpido, las reacciones de su cuerpo tras haber ingerido accidentalmente la droga no eran ajenas a él. Habían intentado forzarle a entrar en celo y eso no le dio buena espina. Por suerte, había detectado el olor antes de haber tomado demasiada cantidad y los efectos no duraron mucho por lo que pudo escapar de las garras de Aizen antes de que hiciera algo terrible con su cuerpo. Salir ileso hubiera sido mucho pedir, un guardia casi lo corta por la mitad con una maldita espada, pero… Grimmjow le ayudó. Ese estúpido cirujano… ¿aún se acordaría de él?

Un doloroso tirón de su cabello lo hizo regresar a la realidad y fue obligado a mirar directamente a los ojos del hombre que tanto detestaba.

—Sólo intentamos hacerte la vida más fácil, pero siempre te rehúsas. No importa cuánto lo intente, tu voluntad es inexpugnable —lanzó al híbrido boca abajo contra la cama y con su mano libre recorrió su dedo índice por la marcada espalda del joven— ¿O tal vez no sea así? —tomó las delgadas muñecas del híbrido entre sus manos y las aguantó por encima de su cabeza. Se inclinó sobre Ichigo para morder entre sus labios su sensible oreja felina— Dime _Ichigo,_ ¿recuerdas aquel día de hace siete años? —susurró maliciosamente al oído del neko.

Los ojos ámbar se abrieron de par en par. Hace… ¿siete años?

—Tendré que refrescar tu memoria —volteó al chico sin soltar sus muñecas y se encontró con su rostro sonrojado mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Su mano acarició el cuello del joven y fue bajando lentamente por su pecho, recorriendo las curvas que acentuaban sus costillas hasta su abdomen. Se inclinó nuevamente y mordió sin pena alguna y con fuerza en el cuello de Ichigo haciéndole sisear de dolor. — ¿No te suena esta posición de algo?

Gritos. Ichigo escuchaba gritos provenientes de una memora lejana. Gritos que pertenecían a él cuando era niño, suplicando clemencia, gritándole al aire por qué estaba pasando aquello.

—Y-yo solo quería… quería protegerlos. —un sollozo escapó involuntariamente de sus labios.

Después de que su madre muriera, su padre cayó en una fuerte depresión que llevó su oficio a la bancarrota. Le debía dinero a alguien, sí, lo recordaba. Le debía mucho dinero al famoso empresario Aizen Sosuke. Este amenazó con desamparar a lo poco que quedaba de su familia si Isshin no le devolvía su dinero por lo que le propuso un trato. La deuda sería saldada… usándole a él como cambio. Con tan solo nueve años, el pequeño neko se vio obligado a hacer todo lo que el hombre le pidiera o si no sus oídos eran llenados con amenazas de volver a ir a por su familia.

Se pasaba los días llorando encerrado en el sótano. Conforme pasaban los meses ya no había lágrimas que derramar y dentro de él se encendió aquella llama sobre la que prometió que haría lo que fuera para proteger a su familia. Cuanto más se esforzaba el pequeño Ichigo, más severos parecía ser los castigos. Cualquier cosa que quedaba fuera de su lugar que Aizen notara significaba más días en el sótano y ser golpeado. Un vaso roto podría significar uno o varios días sin comer.

A los diez años de edad, después de un año viviendo en aquel infierno que ahora debía ser su casa, intentó escapar por primera vez. Uno de los guardias lo atrapó, pero entre sollozos y suplicas lo dejó estar y prometió no decirle nada a Aizen. La segunda no tuvo tanta suerte pues el propio Sosuke lo pilló en la intentona.

Entonces… no recordaba más. Solo gritos y un dolor insoportable.

—Me sentía mal haciendo aquello, ¿sabes? Sin embargo los niños malos tienen que ser castigados—lamió la herida que acababa de infringir en su cuello y sonrió al notar como el cuerpo bajo él temblaba.

—B-basta por favor… —gimió de dolor y se retorció con la intención de liberarse pero no había manera en que en el estado en el que su cuerpo se encontraba pudiera hacer algo. ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan débil? ¿En qué momento fue? ¿Desde que pisó aquella habitación infernal? ¿Desde que empezó a tener miedo a dar cualquier paso en falso por terror a las consecuencias?

—"Este no eres tú." —pareció murmurar una voz dentro de él. Era la suya, pero al mismo tiempo… sonaba distinta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de bloquear el mundo exterior todo lo que podía, queriendo ignorar los roces desagradables que estaban siendo repartidos por su cuerpo.

—"Tienes que salir de aquí…"

—"Pero no puedo…" —se sentía raro responder a una voz en su cabeza, pero qué más podía hacer en una situación así. Realmente debía estar perdiendo la razón.

—"Sí que puedes. Recuerda Ichigo, eres el protector. Si no puedes protegerte a ti mismo, no podrás proteger a tu familia."

El neko no lo pensó dos veces. Esa voz le había dado justo el motivo que necesitaba para intentarlo.

Movió sus dedos lentamente y sus uñas se alargaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus uñas no eran completamente retractiles pero podía hacer eso de vez en cuando si tenía la imperiosa necesidad de defenderse como en ese momento. Al parecer Aizen no notó nada al estar demasiado ocupado depositando besos por su abdomen que se acercaban peligrosamente a zonas más íntimas que tenían a Ichigo entrando en pánico lentamente. Se mordió el labio inferior. No. No podía desconcentrarse ahora o Aizen enseguida se daría cuenta de sus intenciones. —"Mantén la calma Ichigo… puedes hacerlo, ¡lucha!"

Rotó sus muñecas rápidamente y levantó su rodilla al mismo tiempo, golpeando fuertemente al hombre en el abdomen tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Soltó sus manos y se escabulló por debajo del hombre, bajándose de la cama rodando y cogiendo su camiseta rápidamente mientras se levantaba. Sus músculos ardían ante el sobreesfuerzo, pero hizo caso omiso a las protestas de su cuerpo. Si no era ahora, nunca lograría salir de allí. Corrió hacia la ventana mientras se ponía la camiseta y la abrió de par en par. La lluvia y el viento le golpearon de lleno, signo de que la tormenta ya estaba justo sobre sus cabezas. Escuchó a Aizen maldecir y acercarse corriendo tras él. Se giró sobre su talones y sus garras se clavaron en el pecho del hombre sin remordimiento alguno y lo desgarró desde ahí hasta al abdomen, de hecho se sintió bien hacerlo. Era algo que venía queriendo hacer desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Se subió a la cornisa de la ventana y miró hacia el jardín que estaba abajo. Estaba en un segundo piso y una caída desde esa altura en el estado que estaba su cuerpo... Dio un vistazo rápido atrás, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par al ver como Sosuke se estaba levantando y sacudió la cabeza y sin pensarlo más saltó…

El ruido de la ensordecedora tormenta retumbaba en todas partes y solo el sonido de un disparo y una maldición pudo ser escuchado más alto que ella.

* * *

><p>"Corre."<p>

Era lo único que la voz repetía una y otra vez y por mucho que él quisiera obedecerla sus piernas se sentían cada vez más entumecidas por el frío que estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo. Sentía las crueles y odiosas gotas de agua caer sobre su cuerpo semi desnudo, calándolo hasta los huesos y ralentizando sus pasos por las resbaladizas calles. Escuchaba pisadas tras él, seguramente lo perseguían para llevarlo de vuelta.

Las vendas de sus pies descalzos comenzaban a caerse al estar siendo mojadas y raspadas contra el asfalto al cruzar de una acera a otra con la intención de despistar a los guardias. Una mano se mantenía firmemente apretando sobre su hombro queriendo detener lo máximo posible la horrible hemorragia que le estaba haciendo perder demasiada sangre. Su vista comenzaba a desenfocarse, sus pisadas ya no iban en línea recta y parecía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Sintió su cuerpo colisionar contra el suelo dolorosamente y un gemido ronco salió de sus labios. Tras ojos ámbares nublados pudo apreciar su sangre mezclándose con el agua de la acera. Sus orejas se crisparon al escuchar a los guardias acercarse.

¿Iba todo a acabarse ahí?

Otro sonido entró en su rango auditivo: un motor de coche se acercaba. Para su sorpresa el auto se paró justo junto a su acera y se bajó rápidamente a recogerlo a él. ¿Quién era? No podía ver bien su rostro entre su vista borrosa y la capucha que llevaba puesta el desconocido. Por como sonaba su voz, podía deducir que era un chico pero era todo lo que su casi ida consciencia podía entender. Con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente, la adrenalina agotándose haciendo notorias el resto de sus heridas, quejidos empezaron a escapar inevitablemente de sus labios. Notó como fue acostado sobre los asientos traseros del coche y pudo escuchar lejanos sonidos. Tela siendo rasgada, un murmullo, gritos, disparos, el arrancar del motor…

Lo siguiente que recordaba eran voces altas, una luz brillante molestando a sus pupilas dilatadas haciéndole imposible reconocer el lugar ni las caras de las personas a su alrededor. Lo único que sabía es que se estaban desplazando.

Cerró los ojos, una pequeña y triste sonrisa marcando su rostro.

Ya no sentía dolor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

'Beep beep beep!'

Un gruñido se escuchó bajo un edredón que cubría el cuerpo de un hombre que se encontraba durmiendo hasta que un molesto pitido llegó a sus oídos, sacándolo del placentero mundo de los sueños.

'Beep beep beep!'

— ¡Joder qué pasa! —se deshizo del edredón de golpe, levantándose y tomando el estúpido aparato de donde provenía el sonido entre sus manos. Por un momento había pensado que era la alarma de su móvil… pero era su busca.

Rápidamente miró hacia el reloj y frunció el ceño. ¿Una emergencia a las tres de la madrugada? Se levantó de un salto de la cama y estiró los brazos antes de ir con pasos rápidos hasta el armario para vestirse y marcharse inmediatamente al hospital.

Se subió al auto cinco minutos después y pulsó el botón rápido de llamada de su móvil y lo colocó en manos libres mientras encendía el motor y se dirigía lo más rápido que la ley le permitía hasta el hospital. Una voz femenina cogió el teléfono al otro lado, sonando apurada entre jadeos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kuchiki? —preguntó en voz más alta para que la interna pudiera escucharle con el manos libres.

— ¡Un híbrido acaba de ser traído al hospital con múltiples heridas y un disparo en el hombro! ¡Su estado es crítico! ¡Date prisa por favor!

Escuchó los pitidos que indicaban el fin de la llamada y rechinando los dientes apretó las manos sobre el volante y aumentó más la velocidad.

La vida de un híbrido era más importante que una estúpida multa.

Nada más llegar al hospital se dirigió directamente a las salas de cirugía. Por el camino una enfermera le informó de la sala y lo que necesitaba hacer con el paciente.

— ¿Lo han identificado? ¿Tenemos su ficha? —preguntó con prisas mientras entraba en la sala e iba directamente a desinfectarse las manos y a ponerse la mascarilla y el gorro para su cabello.

—No, lo sentimos.

Grimmjow gruñó furioso. ¿Cómo iba a operar sin ningún dato? ¿Y sí el híbrido era alérgico a algún componente de la anestesia o a algún utensilio que fuera utilizado durante la operación?

—Me arriesgaré —dijo finalmente abriendo las puertas del quirófano encontrándose ya con algunos enfermeros ocupándose del paciente. Todos empezaron a informarle de la situación, pero Grimmjow tuvo que dejar de prestar atención por un momento, algo que no se podía permitir en su puesto mas el neko que estaba acostado en aquella camilla de operaciones…

—Vamos a extraer la bala, por suerte sus habilidades regenerativas no se han activado y no se ha cerrado la herida sobre la bala, lo que facilita la extracción. Mantengan vigilado su niveles de sangre, ya ha perdido demasiada.

Bajo las órdenes del cirujano, todos empezaron a trabajar a su alrededor eficientemente. Hubo un momento de tensión en que pensaron que iban a perder al híbrido, pero su corazón volvió a latir en el momento que le dieron una descarga. Desde ahí la operación no tuvo más complicaciones. Ya con la herida de bala cosida, Grimmjow había terminado su trabajo. El resto de sus heridas no requerían su ayuda y una enfermera cualquiera se podía encargar de ellas.

Tiró los guantes impregnados en sangre a la basura y se puso unos nuevos para limpiar todos los utensilios minuciosamente como siempre había hecho. Observó a través del cristal como se llevaban al híbrido hacia una habitación de cuidados intensivos donde lo seguirían tratando. Aún estaba en peligro, pero su estado ya no era tan crítico luego de haber detenido la hemorragia.

Rukia se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para apoyar su mano en la mejilla del distraído cirujano.

—Ey, hiciste un gran trabajo pero pareces distraído. ¿Ocurrió algo?

El cirujano de cabellos azules suspiró y dejó los utensilios sobre una bandeja y apoyó las manos contra el lavabo.

—Yo conocía a ese neko.

Rukia soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y murmuró una disculpa no sabiendo que más decir. — ¿Era amigo tuyo?

Grimmjow negó con la cabeza y se quitó los guantes desechables, tirándolos a la basura tal y como había hecho con los anteriores. ¿Podía considerar amigo a alguien de quien apenas sabía algo? Le hizo compañía por un tiempo y eso fue todo.

Se sentía culpable aunque quisiera sacudirse ese sentimiento de encima. Por algún motivo una voz molesta llamada consciencia le repetía una y otra vez que no debió dejarlo marchar así como así. Una vez el híbrido se marchó de su casa y no hizo nada más para saber de su paradero o de su estado. Cuando lo vio dentro del quirófano fue como si le hubieran clavado una espada en el pecho, el sentimiento de culpabilidad creciendo dentro de su agitada alma. Jamás se había preocupado tanto por alguien, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Recogió sus cosas y salió de la sala seguido de Rukia quien solo caminó a su lado sin mediar palabra. Fuera preguntó a una enfermera a donde se llevaron el paciente que acababan de operar y una vez hubieron recibido la respuesta se dirigieron hacia allí. Pasaron dos puertas llegando a un largo pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones en las cuales se encargaban de los pacientes que necesitaban cuidados intensivos. Caminaron casi hasta el final y se pararon frente a la habitación número quince. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a una doctora de largo cabello negro y recogido en una gran trenza. Parecía estar sumida en el informe que tenía en las manos que no se dio cuenta de los dos que estaban parados frente a la puerta hasta que el cirujano carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Oh Jaegerjaques-san… ¿Viene a ver al paciente que operó? —sonrió dulcemente la doctora Unohana.

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros. No tenía muy claro si quería volver a ver al neko en el estado en que se encontraba, ya bastante doloroso había sido antes.

—Sólo quiero saber si ya tienen un informe completo sobre su condición.

La mujer asintió y los invitó a pasar al interior de la habitación. Dentro estaba oscuro y silencioso, el único sonido audible era el cardiograma y una respiración costosa y pausada. La cortina estaba corrida por lo que ninguno podían verle al otro lado hasta que Unohana la apartó para que se acercaran.

—Aún tenemos que recibir los análisis de sangre para determinar que no hay nada en su organismo que pueda empeorar su condición. A pesar de que las mandé a pedir con urgencia es posible que no las tengan hasta mañana —suspiró mientras miraba a través de los papeles que tenía en el clipboard recargado en su brazo.

— ¿Qué le encontraron por el momento?

—Síntomas obvios de desnutrición, deshidratación, múltiples heridas viejas y nuevas… Tendremos que esperar los análisis para ver que más encontramos y no podemos decir nada de su condición mental hasta que despierte.

—Ya de por sí era mala… —susurró el cirujano para sí mismo recordando las dos semanas que pasó Ichigo en su casa y la de veces que el pobre neko tuvo ataques de pánico y ansiedad.

—La falta de nutrientes imposibilitó su rápida regeneración por eso hay tantas heridas que apenas están cerradas —escribió algo más en una hoja y suspiró— Si tuviera que hacer una deducción rápida y concisa diría que fue torturado.

Grimmjow rechinó los dientes mientras se quedó mirando al cuerpo del joven. Por encima de la bata de hospital podía apreciar que casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas y se notaba demasiado la falta de alimento en el cuerpo del híbrido. Estaba delgado y pálido, sus orejas y su cola también habían perdido el lustro de su pelaje. También estaba su cabello… toda la raíz y los mechones a su alrededor se estaban tornando blancos.

— ¿Unohana-san? —La llamó a la vez que se acercaba más al chico y señalaba a su cabello— ¿Por qué cree que es?

—Puede ser tanto por la falta de nutrientes como por estrés. Muy posiblemente haya sido una mezcla de los dos.

—Es terrible lo que le han hecho… —murmuró Rukia detrás de los mayores.

—Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es mantenerlo lo más estable posible hasta que despierte. Una vez lo haga avisaremos a Urahara para que examine su estado mental. Tal vez alguien pueda identificarlo y avisar a su familia o a su dueño de-

— ¡No lo haga! —se encontró Grimmjow diciendo eso en voz alta de repente. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza… Tenía la corazonada de que su dueño, Aizen Sosuke, era el responsable del estado en el que el pobre neko se encontraba. Podría no estar en lo cierto pero por el momento solo quería ser precavido y mantener alejado a ese hombre. —No me pregunte por qué Unohana, pero tengo el maldito presentimiento de que se trata de un caso de violencia doméstica. Avise a su familia, pero no al dueño.

Una ceja fue arqueada en su dirección por ambas mujeres, claramente confusas por la declaración del cirujano. Rukia por su parte ya sabía que Grimmjow y el neko se conocían, pero Unohana no.

La doctora no hizo preguntas, llegando a la conclusión por ella misma que el cirujano tendría sus razones además de que parecía obvio que conocía a su paciente. Con un clic cerró su bolígrafo y lo trabó por la pinza en el clipboard dando por concluido su trabajo con el neko por el momento.

—Asumo pues que conoce usted a este chico, Jaegerjaques-san. ¿Le importaría decirme entonces todo lo que sepa de él?

Grimmjow accedió aunque no sabía mucho más allá de su nombre y su edad. Ichigo no era muy hablador y él nunca mostró mucho interés en relacionarse con el híbrido por lo que no había mucha información que pudiera darle a la doctora que pudiera ser útil. Definitivamente el nombre del chico era peculiar, no creyó que sería difícil localizar a su familia.

Retsu suspiró por la falta de datos mas afirmó que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano. Tal vez algo en su base de datos coincidía con la descripción del chico. Una vez tuvieran el análisis de sangre podrían reducir la búsqueda si tenían problemas.

Rukia y Grimmjow se retiraron agradeciendo a Unohana su trabajo y ambos se marcharon a la sala de descanso. Había sido una noche condenadamente larga. Una vez llegaron a la salita, pudieron observar por la ventana y tras la persiana entreabierta como los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a salir. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya?

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y tomó un vaso de plástico junto a la máquina de café para servirse uno. Odiaba el café de máquina, sabía horrible pero desgraciadamente si no se tomaba uno se iba a desplomar en cualquier silla que encontrara. Tomó un sorbo e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Realmente odiaba ese café.

* * *

><p><em>¿Dónde estoy? Todo está muy oscuro… ¿Estoy muerto? <em>

_No, ya no tengo frío. _

_¿Esa habitación de nuevo…?_

_Hay un olor agradable y conocido… ¿qué puede ser?_

_Mis ojos… ¿no están abiertos? _

Lentamente levantó los párpados revelando aún adormecidos ojos ámbares. Parpadeó repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la repentina luz a la que fueron expuestos luego de mucho tiempo en la oscuridad. Sus pupilas se redujeron hasta ser apenas una raya para poder abrirlos del todo sin que la luz resultara dañina. Paulatinamente recobró sus sentidos y por desgracia también pudo notar el dolor que azotaba su cuerpo. Hizo una mueca de dolor seguido de un gruñido y notó acto seguido el resto de su entorno. El olor que había percibido antes ahora era solo un pequeño aroma que se había quedado ligeramente en el ambiente que estaba siendo borrado por el nauseabundo olor a antisépticos.

—Qué…

—Me alegro de que haya despertado, Ichigo-san.

Giró los ojos hacia la dirección de la voz, encontrándose con la figura de una mujer vestida con una bata blanca. A juzgar por el olor diría que estaba en el hospital. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o no. Aizen no era ningún tonto, seguramente allí sería uno de los primeros lugares donde miraría si quería encontrarlo. Que la mujer, quien supuso que era la doctora por su vestimenta, lo hubiera llamado por su nombre no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo. ¿Y si ya lo había encontrado? ¿Y si estaba esperando a que se recuperara para volver a torturarlo?

— ¡No! —saltó fuera de la cama, tirando las viales a su paso antes de encogerse en una esquina lejos de la doctora. Ignoró los gritos internos de dolor de su cuerpo ante el esfuerzo que no debía estar haciendo.

Unohana se quedó mirándolo sin acercarse y con una expresión serena. Esperaba una reacción así pero no a ese nivel, tendría que ser precavida.

—Ichigo-san, por favor tranquilícese —pidió Retsu sin moverse ni un ápice de su posición. —Le aseguro que no le vamos a hacer daño, pero debe quedarse quieto en cama y descansar de lo contrario sus heridas no sanarán.

— ¡Mientes! ¡Los humanos siempre mienten! ¡Dicen que no quieren hacerme daño y luego-! —el pelaje de sus rasgos felinos se encresparon y siseó hacia la doctora en gesto de amenaza y hostilidad.

Unohana suspiró y tomó un paso hacia atrás para darle al híbrido su espacio y tiempo para tranquilizarse. Incluso si no lo hacía, por el estado en el que se encontraba podría darle un par de minutos hasta que cayera inconsciente. Sus ojos ámbares no solo la miraban a ella sino se movían frenéticamente por todo el lugar vigilando cualquier movimiento. No era el primer neko que veía en ese estado de alerta total por miedo a cualquier cosa que ocurriera a su alrededor, pero nunca era agradable de ver ni tratar con ellos.

El neko se movió apoyando una mano en la pared tratando de ponerse en pie, pero sin conseguirlo del todo. Sus pupilas aún rayadas no dejaban de moverse en todas direcciones en busca de peligro. El sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose lo colocó en total alerta, su cuerpo poniéndose rígido a pesar del dolor que eso le causaba. Si bajaba la guardia cualquiera podría…

— ¡Yo! Escuché que un pequeño neko estaba causando problemas por aquí, ¡así que vine a comprobarlo! —pió alegremente el recién llegado de cabello rubio apagado y ojos ceniza.

Un olor familiar inundó sus fosas nasales y sus ojos ámbares se abrieron en demasía. Su cuerpo se relajó de golpe, haciéndole caer sentado al suelo. Era imposible… Después de tantos años, de todos los lugares en los que podrían haberse encontrado, ¿estaba allí?

Se quedó boquiabierto hasta que finalmente logró articular palabra.

— ¿Urahara… san?

Unohana miró a ambos chicos un tanto consternada al ver como su paciente conocía a Urahara Kisuke. Su mirada se fijo en este último, demando una respuesta a su silenciosa cuestión. Era innecesario formularla en voz alta, Kisuke era un hombre muy intuitivo en cuanto a lo que los demás pensaban, por eso estaba afiliado con el hospital como psicólogo.

Urahara en ese momento aún estaba confuso, intentando adivinar a qué venía la cara de Unohana y cómo es que el neko ya sabía su nombre aunque también podría ser que la doctora se lo hubiera dicho pero ese no parecía ser el caso. Se adentró más en la habitación y se sorprendió aún más al ver aquel inconfundible cabello naranja.

— ¡Pero si es mi querido sobrino! —Pío alegremente Urahara mientras rodeaba la cama y se acercaba a dicho chico para ayudarlo a incorporarse— ¡Creí que nunca volvería a verte!


	5. Chapter 5

Guest: Sí, hay más híbridos a parte de Ichi y no, no todos son nekos pero ya irán apareciendo~. Los nekos son lo más común ya que a la gente le gusta convivir con ellos como mascotas, amigos, etc. ¿Qué por qué hay más de ellos que de otros? Ya verán por qué.

**Capítulo 5:**

Ichigo rodó los ojos. Ah, este Urahara no cambiaba nunca. Incluso después de nueve años… Lo volvió a recostar en la cama y todo su cuerpo agradeció que por fin se hubiera quedado quieto. Suspiró y se quejó por lo bajo al sentir a la doctora a su alrededor volviendo a inyectar las viales de suero y sangre en su brazo y haciendo vete a saber cuantas cosas más.

—Intenta no matarte dentro del hospital, ¿sí? ¡Eso nos daría mala reputación! —protestó Kisuke de manera infantil.

—Eso es lo menos importante Kisuke-san—dijo Unohana en un tono bajo pero con una mirada bastante amenazante que hizo tragar saliva al resto de presentes.

—E-eh sí claro…Ya lo sabía—carraspeó para recuperar su compostura luego de recibir tal mirada y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su 'sobrino'. No era su sobrino de sangre por supuesto, pero siempre lo vio como tal ya que él y su padre eran muy buenos amigos. —En fin Ichigo-kun~, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Ichigo de verdad que intentó recordar que había pasado pero sus recuerdos estaban muy borrosos y desordenados. Recordó el ensordecedor sonido de un disparo y a partir de ahí todo era confuso. Por el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba y el agudo dolor que empezaba a sentir cada vez más en su hombro le decía que ese disparo le alcanzó.

Urahara cogió una banca y se sentó junto a la cama con una expresión pensativa. Miró a Unohana de soslayo y le preguntó:

— ¿Alguien vio algo?

Retsu asintió— Una enfermera vio como un auto negro se paraba frente a la puerta y dejaba al chico en la entrada… pero nadie pudo ver su rostro y se fue demasiado rápido como para que alguien pudiera ver la matrícula.

Kisuke hizo un sonido en asentimiento y se llevó una mano a la perilla, frotándola. Vaya, eso no les daba muchas pistas entonces. Quien quiera que fuera podría estar involucrado, si no fuera el caso esa misteriosa persona no hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de cubrirse ante el público. De un modo u otro había salvado al híbrido llevándolo hasta el hospital a tiempo.

La doctora se acercó más a Kisuke y se inclinó hasta su oído para susurrarle algo a lo que Urahara asintió poco después y le respondió también en un susurro. Seguidamente Unohana se excusó para marcharse, teniendo otras cosas que hacer y ser marchó dejando al neko a solas con Urahara.

Ojos grises se quedaron mirando fijamente al híbrido el cual se había quedado mirando fijamente hacia las afueras de la ventana. No dijo nada y se paró un momento a observar y analizar la mirada de Ichigo. Parecía estar anhelando algo y también veía un miedo interno. No veía al chico desde hacía nueve años, ¿qué había pasado con él durante ese tiempo? Isshin había mandando a sus hijos con sus sobrinos mayores ya que no podía encargarse de ellos hasta que no se hubiera recuperado, o eso había dicho la última vez que se vieron. No creía que Isshin le hubiera mentido, pero el hombre estaba muy mal en aquel momento con la muerte de Masaki y luego su hijo…

— ¿Ichigo-kun? —Las orejas del neko se movieron, indicando de que lo estaba escuchando a pesar de no tener su atención en él—, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Tu padre me contó que os envió con vuestros primos, ¿es eso verdad?

La expresión de Ichigo no cambió. En el fondo no sabía por qué su padre habría mentido a su amigo de esa manera. Tal vez no quería que nadie supiera que estuvo endeudado hasta el cuello y que usó a su hijo a cambio para poder saldarlas. Sintió la ira llenarle por dentro y una de sus manos se cerró fuertemente sobre las sábanas, sus garras casi arañando y rompiendo la tela. Había estado rodeado de desgracias hasta entonces. Aizen al principio había sido muy amable con él, casi podía decir que hasta lo consentía, pero entonces aquel día hace siete años… Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y cerró los ojos con la intención de calmarse y alejar ese recuerdo de su mente. Su respiración se volvió irregular por un instante, pero intentó tomar control de ella tan rápido como pudo. No quería preocupar más a Urahara… más de lo que ya pudiera estar.

Kisuke suspiró resignado. Supuso que, por el momento, Ichigo no estaba capacitado para decirle nada. Ya fuera por miedo o porque simplemente no quería hablar de ello, había tratado a muchos pacientes como para reconocer cuando uno no quiere hablar. Había visto ira, miedo, ansiedad y dolor tras hacerle aquella pregunta. Se levantó de la banqueta y la dejó en su sitio. Iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz del chico lo detuvo.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a mi supuesto padre lo que pasó? —dijo en un tono que sonaba bastante furioso.

La intuición de Urahara le decía que Isshin había cometido un error gordo para que su hijo estuviera así de enfadado cuando hablaba de él. Comprendía que éste estuviera deprimido después de la muerte de su mujer, ¿pero que le había hecho a su hijo para que le tuviera ese rencor?

* * *

><p>Unohana iba de camino hacia su oficina cuando pasando por delante de la salita de descanso pudo ver al cirujano Jaegerjaques desparramado incómodamente en un silla y a la enfermera Kuchiki tomando café sentada en la otra. Esbozó una pequeña interior y dio unos toques en la puerta antes de pasar y anunciar la noticia.<p>

—Ya tengo sus datos.

* * *

><p>Los tres ahora se encontraban dentro de la oficina de la doctora, mientras esta se encontraba mirando los datos médicos registrados en el ordenador sobre el paciente que habían estado tratando:<p>

-Kurosaki Ichigo. 18 años. Hombre.

-Híbrido tipo felino (gato). Raza: desconocida.

-Grupo sanguíneo: AB

-Alergias: N/A. Enfermedades: PTSD(1), casos de insomnio.

Unohana siguió leyendo toda la información hasta que… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al llegar al final de la página y los dos que estaban sentados frente a ella esperando, se sorprendieron al ver esa expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre doctora Unohana? —preguntó Kuchiki sin poder evitar sonar preocupada.

—Su ficha médica fue actualizada hace unas horas… ¡Aún no sabíamos nada de todo esto! ¿Cómo es posible? —tecleó por unos segundos y luego se quedó mirando absorta hacia la pantalla— Su ficha fue añadida en ese momento también. No estaba registrado en la base de datos electrónica hasta ahora. ¿Pero quién fue?

—Ahora que lo menciona doctora, aparte de la vial del suero, ¿no le están haciendo una trasfusión de sangre? En ese momento no me pareció raro porque no lo pensé ya que es algo rutinario ver a pacientes así, pero… ¿Quién sabía de su grupo sanguíneo?

—No estoy segura Jaegerjaques-san, pero quien informó de su grupo sanguíneo debe ser la misma persona que añadió su ficha. ¿Puede que haya sido Urahara-san? Parecía que conocía muy bien a Ichigo-kun desde hace tiempo.

El trío se quedó en silencio. Si eso era verdad, puede que Unohana tuviera razón y hubiera sido Kisuke, pero lo mejor sería preguntar luego para cerciorarse. Lo que más les preocupaba era la enfermedad con la que había sido diagnosticado. Grimmjow se sintió un poco estúpido por no haberlo deducido antes cuando el híbrido se estuvo quedando en su casa. En ese momento esperaba simplemente que no le hubiera ido a peor. Desgraciadamente un trastorno de ese tipo deriva a otras enfermedades igual o más problemáticas.

— ¿Unohana-san? ¿Qué hay de su familia? —preguntó Rukia. De verdad quería saber si podían comunicarse con ella y decirles que un miembro estaba en el hospital especial general de Karakura.

—Al parecer su padre era un ex doctor de una clínica y según pone el registro tiene tres hermanos. Su madre está fallecida —dijo lo último con un poco de pesar.

Comenzó a mirar los datos de la familia, intentando buscar un número entre los datos al que pudiera llamar. En la ficha del padre de familia, Kurosaki Isshin figuraba un número pero a saber si aquella ficha estaba actualizada.

Le pidió a Kuchiki si por favor podía pasarle el número a la operadora del hospital para que llamaran al padre de Ichigo. Ella asintió con una sonrisa, y se marchó con el número que la doctora el apuntó en un trozo de papel.

Mientras Unohana revisó una vez más la ficha de su paciente aunque podía sentir el silencio incómodo que se había creado entre ella y el cirujano. No se habían cruzado muchas veces, no podía decirse siquiera que fueran 'conocidos'.

— ¿De qué conocía a Ichigo-kun? —decidió romper el hielo haciendo una pregunta que la llevaba persiguiendo desde el principio.

— ¿Eh? Ah sí. Lo encontré en un callejón bastante maltratado, lo llevé a casa y lo traté—se encogió de hombros—, no hablamos mucho, solíamos pelearnos por esto y por aquello. Se ponía nervioso muy fácilmente, la ansiedad era un problema común y cierto es que le costaba bastante dormir. Es como si tuviera que estar alerta a cada segundo o alguien lo iba a apuñalar por la espalda.

—No hay duda que el diagnostico del trastorno de estrés tiende a ser bastante veraz por lo que me estás contando. Urahara seguramente sea capaz de determinar la gravedad de este luego de varias sesiones. ¿Algo más de lo que deba ser conocedora?

Grimmjow negó con la cabeza. Si lo pensaba detenidamente no conocía demasiado a Ichigo a pesar de que vivió dos semanas enteras en su casa y estuvieron juntos la mayoría del tiempo (excepto las veces que tuvo que salir por necesidad). Se preguntó por qué el neko nunca quería salir de casa, consideró que podría ser agorafóbico(2), pero cuando se lo preguntó directamente Ichigo sólo lo ignoró como solía hacer. Ah, ya recordaba porque no le hacía preguntas al híbrido sobre él mismo… ¡el muy cabrón siempre le hacía el vacío!

Refunfuñó para sí mismo y se cruzó de brazos. Al menos por fin podrían contactar con la familia del crío y ya no tendría que preocuparse más por él… ¡No! ¿Qué decía? ¡Él no estaba preocupado por ese neko estúpido! ¡Simplemente era su trabajo cuidar de ellos! ¡Eso era!

Unohana observó con una sonrisa divertida al cirujano sentado al otro lado de la mesa. A lo mejor él decía que no conocía casi nada a Ichigo, pero para ella que había encontrado a un compañero en el neko.

* * *

><p>Más tarde Retsu acudió a la pequeña oficina de Kisuke en la planta más alta del hospital. El hombre estaba con un codo apoyado en la mesa, su cabeza sobre la mano y en la otra sujetaba unos papeles mientras que en su rostro se observaba lo concentrado que estaba leyendo aquellas fichas.<p>

— ¿Urahara Kisuke-san? —el rubio levantó la mirada de los papeles— ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas?

— ¿Sobre Ichigo-kun? —dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio y con un gesto de la mano hacia la silla frente a él la invitó a pasar y a sentarse. Una vez la mujer tomó asiento, Kisuke tomó los papeles de nuevo— La verdad es que… Yo también tengo muchas preguntas. Pero adelante, pregunte. ¿Qué quiere saber?

— ¿Usted actualizó su ficha médica hace tan solo unas horas? —Urahara arqueó una ceja confundido por la pregunta y volvió a levantar los ojos del papel— ¿No fue usted?

—No, no he tocado un ordenador en todo el día.

Retsu empezaba a preocuparse. La ficha de Kurosaki Ichigo aparecía en su base de datos de repente y nadie sabía quién tenía la información o quien la había actualizado. Tendría que tomar un poco de su tiempo libre para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué le preocupa? —añadió.

—Vera Unohana-san… Conozco a Ichigo-kun desde el día en que nació. Su padre y yo somos buenos amigos, pero cortó lazos con todo el mundo cuando su mujer falleció—se frotó la perilla y colocó los papeles boca abajo sobre la mesa antes de reclinarse en su asiento—… en fin, eso no es importante ahora. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando conocí a Ichigo-kun hasta que no volví a verlo años después… Él no era un híbrido. Era un niño humano normal.

— ¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Unohana totalmente estupefacta ante esa información. Era imposible que se estuviera equivocando de persona… Definitivamente por lo que había visto en la habitación ambos chicos se conocían bien.

Cierto era que los híbridos surgieron a partir de experimentos ilegales que se llevaban a cabo en laboratorios secretos. Luego de varios años se descubrió lo que estaban haciendo y en primera instancia todos los experimentos debían ser sacrificados, pero gracias a los movimientos de las masas pudieron ser salvados. Algunos híbridos se reprodujeron dando lugar a otros, algunos no tenían tanta suerte y el gen animal en su ADN no se transmitía a su descendencia. Sin embargo, no surgieron más híbridos a partir de experimentos. Todas esas investigaciones fueron o bien eliminadas o clasificadas como alto secreto por los altos mandos. Solo con pensar de que alguien estaba experimentando con humanos otra vez… ¡Con jóvenes nada menos!

—Me gustaría avisar a las autoridades de esto, pero… ¿a quién acusamos? No hay pruebas de quién lo hizo e Ichigo-kun no parece recordar que él alguna vez fue un niño humano. Ser un híbrido no le afecta seriamente, no parece tener ninguna repercusión por ello. Quien quiera que lo haya hecho… es un profesional—explicó Urahara—, para los experimentos se usaba un embrión como experimento, cuando el genoma humano aún no está formado del todo, inyectando el gen animal deseado. No siempre salían bien cabe decir, pero… Nunca hubo un experimento ya desarrollado que hubiera sobrevivido. Si esto sale a la luz sería otra revolución de la genética a otro nivel. Apuesto lo que sea a que quien está detrás de esto quiere hacerse de oro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio luego de su explicación. Lo que había sido un simple intento de salvar a un híbrido felino se había convertido en algo más grave de lo que hubieran podido imaginar. Por el momento lo mejor sería poner a Ichigo bajo protección policial o dejar que se quedara en algún lugar donde aquellos que lo custodiaron durante aquellos años no lo encontraran.

Urahara frunció el entrecejo y suspiró pesadamente. ¿Y qué deberían hacer a continuación?

* * *

><p>(1): en español 'trastorno de estrés postraumático'. Para más info Internet es muy útil (?)<p>

(2): La agorafobia es la fobia a los espacios abiertos y a las multitudes por eso los que sufren de esto nunca salen de casa.

N/A: ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿No se lo esperaban? Y tengo una duda. Se me han ramificado las ideas de este fic. Bien ahora Ichigo puede volver a quedarse con Grimmjow o irse con Rukia (con Byakuya incluído) Ustedes me dirán. No me decido ayuda c':


	6. Chapter 6

Este capítulo es demasiado corto comparado con el resto, pero es que si meto la siguiente escena sería demasiado largo. Además no sé dónde anda mi inspiración. Se cogió las vacaciones anticipadas.

**Capítulo 6**

Ichigo abrió los ojos. Era de noche y todo estaba en silencio. Por la ventana de la habitación de hospital se filtraba una leve brisa que mecía la cortina.

Se había disipado ya la bruma de los analgésicos. Al comprender que ya no volvería a dormirse, se quedó abstraído mirando hacia el techo tratando de tener la mente en blanco. No mencionó nada a Urahara ni a la doctora, pero el mero hecho de respirar le dolía. Aun así, se esforzó por sobreponer su dolor y dejarlo en un segundo plano. No fue tan difícil puesto que era algo que estaba acostumbrado hacer habitualmente, por desgracia.

Aizen –su dueño- debía estarlo buscando en ese preciso instante. Ichigo los había visto, a esos híbridos mitad humanos mitad caninos que tenían una capacidad de rastreo igualable a los perros de caza. Y él era la presa en esa cacería. Sorprendentemente aún no estaba muerto ni había acabado todavía en las fauces de alguno de ellos. En el fondo quería que su sufrimiento acabara allí mismo, arrancar de su cuerpo todas las máquinas que lo mantenían vivo y dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso, pero el destino es más caprichoso que la fuerza natural y lo llenó de una valentía que maldecía. No era un cobarde por no poder suicidarse, sino demasiado valiente y temerario para seguir enfrentándose a la vida que hasta entonces llevaba. Esto no quitaba la angustia y el dolor que sentía por todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

Hizo otro esfuerzo por no sucumbir al dolor. Su mano se acercó al botón de llamada para pedir una dosis de morfina pero se detuvo. No, drogarse hasta quedarse dormido no era la solución. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Oyó un ruido y una sensación fugaz de deja vu le invadió inesperadamente. Abrió los ojos y escaneó la habitación, moviendo su cabeza hasta donde su cuerpo el permitía sin tener que aullar de dolor. Ahora se oía una respiración pausada y tranquila que no hubiera podido oír de otro modo si no fuera por su alta capacidad auditiva. Tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba solo en aquella habitación y creyó que debió ser alguien que habían colocado en la cama de al lado… hasta que recordó que estaba en cuidados intensivos y las habitaciones eran individuales.

Ichigo vio la sombra de una mano que se acercaba hasta él muy lentamente.

No podía apartar la vista. Era una mano que reconocía. Cuanto más escudriñaba los ojos y más se dilataban sus pupilas para ver en la oscuridad, más se convencía de que conocía esa mano.

— ¿Quién… quién es? —preguntó en el silencio con una voz que sonaba ronca.

Una risita maliciosa. La lentitud con la que la sombra se acercaba tenía algo horrible. Ichigo volvió a buscar a tientas el botón en la baranda de la cama. Una vez la sombra estuvo a su lado, Ichigo contuvo la respiración.

La sombra dio un paso corto hacia él, casi experimental. En ese momento, su cara quedó expuesta a la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana e Ichigo tuvo la visión breve de la peor de sus pesadillas. Aquella mano estaba a punto de alzarse sobre su cara…

Ichigo gritó y se protegió con las manos ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo, echándose hacia atrás para que no lo alcanzara. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto alguien en ir a ver que pasaba? Escuchaba su pulso en sus oídos, causando en instinto que levantara las manos para aplastar sus orejas felinas contra su cabeza. Un miedo irracional lo embargó cuando su mente le jugó la mala pasada de hacerle creer que estaba en aquella habitación oscura y tortuosa otra vez. Bajó de la cama para alejarse aún más y cayó al suelo preso del pánico mientras oía la voz de su tormento susurrando en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"No puedes huir de mi Ichigo" decía.

Tras un largo momento de pánico y terror, oyó pasos y voces que le hicieron soltar un maullido lastimero. Se encendieron las luces y la enfermera Kuchiki se inclinó hacia él rodeándolo con sus brazos para que no se moviera.

—Cálmate Ichigo, no pasa nada—dijo la voz—. Ha sido una pesadilla.

— ¡Estaba aquí! —exclamó el híbrido, intentando soltarse—. ¡Aquí mismo!

—No hay nadie aquí más que tú y yo, por favor cálmate.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, tanto que casi no podía pensar. Otra enfermera llegó corriendo con una jeringuilla lista.

— ¡E-era real! ¡Él estaba aquí!

—Ya pasó Ichigo, cálmate—susurró mientras mecía el cuerpo del joven entre sus brazos adelante y atrás.

—Pero…

—Tranquilo, yo estaré aquí si te hace sentir más seguro.

La respiración de Ichigo se calmó lentamente y su cabeza se quedó apoyada suavemente sobre el hombro de Rukia. Sentía una calidez que añoraba. Le recordaba a aquellas veces que su madre lo consolaba cuando tenía pesadillas como en ese momento.

Despacio, lo recostó de nuevo sobre la cama y chequeó que las vías de suero y sangre no se hubieran movido de su lugar ante el movimiento. Una vez se aseguró de que estaban bien le dirigió una mirada triste a la otra enfermera y asintió con la cabeza en su dirección.

—Todo va a estar bien…—murmuró la Kuchiki.

Rukia le pasó un paño fresco por la frente, suavemente. Ichigo sintió un pinchazo en la parte superior de su brazo y casi inmediatamente notó como sus sentidos se apagaban. Todo el cuerpo se le relajaba sin poder evitarlo. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación para darse cuenta de que no había rastro de aquel hombre. Al final resultaba que no había sido real. Estaba tan cansado…

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Isshin se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación del hospital no teniendo claro aún si quería entrar. El sol de la mañana entraba a raudales en el pasillo. Finalmente se decidió por armarse de valor y dar unos tímidos toques en la puerta.<p>

Un hombre alto que no pasaba de los treinta abrió la puerta de corrida y miró al Kurosaki con una ceja azul arqueada.

— ¿Y usted es?

—Kurosaki Isshin.

"Ah, el padre de Ichigo" pensó el cirujano dejando paso al mayor al interior de la habitación. A primera vista el fiero híbrido y su padre no se parecían demasiado por no decir que no se parecían en nada, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para hacer una observación más profunda.

Entró, algo incómodo, y tras dejar su chaqueta en el respaldo de la única silla disponible, se sentó en ella. No se le daban bien esas cosas. Se atrevió a mirar a su hijo, y se llevó una sorpresa. La doctora Unohana le había dicho que tenía daños considerables y que le costaría recuperarse pero nunca imaginó algo así. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando fue llamado desde aquel hospital especial para híbridos donde decían tener a su hijo mayor. Creyó que debía ser un error pero ahora que lo tenía delante de él…

—Lo siento tanto, Ichigo… pero de verdad…—empezó Isshin, pero le falló la voz.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —contestó él despacio, midiendo cada palabra, con cuidado de no estallar de la ira.

No contestó a eso.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Isshin dándose cuenta de lo vacías que sonaban sus palabras.

La respuesta de Ichigo fue sacudir la cabeza y ser sincero.

—Hecho mierda—una pausa—. Gracias a ti.

Isshin no pudo evitar pero sentirse más culpable de lo que se había sentido en esos últimos nueve años. Lo que hizo estuvo muy mal, literalmente vendió a su inocente hijo de nueve años a un hombre que no conocía de nada. No había sabido nada de su primogénito hasta ese momento. Estaba destrozado, pálido, escuálido y esos miembros felinos que sobresalían de su cabeza y su espalda baja… En ese momento, la larga cola de pelaje anaranjado estaba encrespada y sus orejas estaban casi aplastadas contra su cabeza. No culpaba a su hijo por estar actuando tan hostil hacia él.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte…—vaciló—. Puedes decírmelo.

—Pagar esa maldita deuda de una puta vez estaría bien.

El Kurosaki se estremeció ante la frialdad de sus palabras. Lo había intentado, pero cuidar él solo de una casa y de sus dos hijas no era tarea fácil. Sacudió la cabeza con pesar. Mientras Ichigo había estado con Aizen, las amenazas a su familia no regresaron y se quedó más tranquilo mas ahora que veía a Ichigo en aquel estado se sentía como un estúpido… como un mal padre.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Te metiste en problemas? ¿Huiste? —insistió en saber esa parte de la historia.

— ¿Desde cuando te interesa mi vida? —dijo casi en una exclamación dirigiéndola una mirada vacía y fría.

—Así que huiste —concluyó el mayor frotándose la barba. Podría ser que no hubiera visto a Ichigo en nueve años pero el susodicho seguía siendo su hijo.

— ¿Qué más te da? —siguió actuando de manera despectiva hacia su padre. El joven neko no creía ni que mereciera que le dirigiera la palabra.

La atmósfera se volvió tan tensa en el silencio formado a continuación que casi se sentía sobre los hombros de ambos como la pesadez de una tonelada de ladrillos.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Ichigo encontró las fuerzas para relajarse, o más bien se quedó sin ellas para seguir enfadado y su cola ondeó en el aire un par de veces antes de quedarse inmóvil a su costado. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, ignorando la mirada de su padre.

Sin mediar una sola palabra más, Isshin se levantó de la silla y recogió su chaqueta antes de marcharse de la habitación dejando al chico de nuevo a solas con sus pensamientos.


End file.
